Curious
by Inujuju712
Summary: Chloe and the gang never meet, someone is still after them. Chloe is found by a sexy werewolf, she can't remember anything.. What if that leads to their downfall? What made Chloe forget her whole past of the last 2 years?
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note: None of them are related, and well I just got curious! *Haha thats funny because its the name of the title, ok mabye not*Also Hardcore Heartbreaker98 she's helping with some of the stuff so I will tell you where credit is due the beginning is her's as well as the end! Until 'Shit' is her work - (HH98 little note: Its meeeeee Hardcore Heartbreaker98 XD Imma helping my very bestfriend XD please review, I wanna know what you people think XD oh and just so your wondering, my computer broke down so I havn't been able to write! :( sad! this is as close to writting as i can get, so please like it!)

Disclaimer: Do I look like Kelly Armstrong, wait you can't see me but I'm sure I don't look like her! I think?

CPOV:

I had woken up feeling groggy and disoriented. Agh, where was I? I looked around the room, I didn't recognize a fucking thing! Shit where was I? I didn't remember a thing from last night, hell I could have been rapped! I checked myself to see if I was rapped... nope just plain old me no rape or anything which scared the fuck out of me. I've been running from them (Edison Group... DUH!) for the past 5 months. Nothing was EVER this quiet. I went and looked around the victorian house if I had to escape it had to be soon or at least find an escape root. I looked around a bit more and sneeked past the stairs to find the smell of... bacon?

I was startled when I heard a deep rumbling voice say, "Hey, new girls up." I bolted for the door, when I had my hand on the door knob and twisted it but a big hand grasped my wrist and suddenly I was pinned to a wall. What the hell I was pinned to the wall, I wasn't the potential threat.

"Where do you think your going?" The deep voice had threated agian... He was kinda... hot.

"Where ever I fucking wanna." I snapped at him.

"And where do you propose that would be?" He said while smirking. Ugh, his smirk was cute! But he wasn't going to let me leave! So i glared at him.

"None of your goddamn buissness!" I yelled.

People were starting to gather around us, I started struggling, trying to get free, but failed miserably, "Geez, you think she'd give him more gratitude for saving her out there." I looked up to see a black haired girl whisper to a... blond asian?

"What nice hair dye you have." I said and the blond looked hurt, I almost regreted telling him that. Almost.

"Pfft, hun this." He said running his fingers through his hair, "Is aaaaall natural." He said dragging out the A.

"Um... mabye we could move this to the living room, so I wouldn't be pinned up agianst a wall." I said eyeing the dark haired teen that currently had me pinned agianst the wall.

"Ohhh right," The pixie haired girl looked at me. "You need our permission now don't ya princess." She said in a cocky tone.

"Only if you wouldn't of fucking nabbed (Right...?) me you bit-" I was cut off by the hot guy clearing his throat.

"Lets just go down to the lobby, and get the others Tori." he said, his tone was demnding, but in a cute was, what was I thinking! I have to focus!

We got to the 'lobby', which was only a room with chairs and a desk infront of everything, and he sat me down in a chair and tied me up with the rope.

"Is that really necessary?" I asked with a 'Are you kidding me?' look.

"Yea." He smirked that cute smirk agian, damn I need to get out more!

"Oh yea totally, I'm some huge threat that could easily ponce on you and rip your throat out." I said sarcasticly. (Credit to HH98 THX!) He looked at me as if I was crazy.

"I could belive it." Came his smart ass remark, but with a touch of seriousness.

"Whatever." I said rolling my eyes, I couldn't rip his throat out unless... no Chloe bad thoughts. Everyone else came into the room.

"Thank god you saved me from glare eyes over here." Everyone nodded in agreement, he must treat everyone like this, minus the rope.

"Chloe, we just wanna talk." A voice from behind me spoke, I would have turned but the rope was hugging me back. Wait he knew my name? As if reading my mind he said, "We checked up on you when Derek found you in the woods." The extremly huge and hot figure that held me and tied me up was Derek. He tensed as his name was spoken from the figure behind me.

"And how do I know you just 'found' me there?" I asked because honestly Derek wasn't the kind that 'happened to stummble along this path' type of guy.

"Derek smelt the necromanncer off of you." The figure left from behind me to infront of me, he looked a lot like the asian boy with the 'natural' blond hair.

"W-w-what?" I finally semmed to stumble along my words.

"Your a necromanncer, you can see ghost talk to them raise them and have your own zombie apocalypse." He said being a little enthused as to why Derek could smell me.

"Shall we just start the introdutions!" A pair of guys walked up behind him exact replicas of themselves.

"Ya, why not if you would just untie me and I can feel my wrists agian." I snapped at Derek. The male who looked like the blond asian dude just nodded, and I was free agian. Rubbing my wrist I saw everyones gazes on me as the male in the middle of the room cleared his throat.

"My name is Kit I'm a sorcerer and as for my age well not even my son knows that." Kit smiled at the other asian boy and he stood up and started his into.

"My name is Simon I'm Kits son, if you couldn't notice. Which you would have to be blind not to. Anyways i'm a sorcerer like my dad I'm 15 and I have a B with an itch for a traveling buddy, Tori." He motioned towards Tori. "Also I am gay." Sweet, I've never meet a gay guy, that I knew anyways.

"Hey, princess it's me." Now I was wondering if she was a lesbo. "I'm a witch 15, Simion is my dumb ass companion." She looked at the twins and they stood up at the same time.

"Hi, we are Tyler and Jayden. We are 16." One said the the other one spoke up.

"Or Jayden and Tyler." the other one said. " We are brothers as you can tell and one of us is gay can you tell which?" One of them asked and the boys stood right next to each other.

"Yes I can," The looked at me shocked and went back to their normal expressions. "Tyler your the gay one." They looked shocked.

"How did you know that?" The asked in uniso, it was cute.

"Because, Jayden has been eyeing me the hole time today and Tyler was sad when he walked in and relized I was a girl." Their confused face's turned into laughter.

"Wow...your really good!" The laughted some more.

"What are your powers?" I asked neverously.

"I'm a fire half-demon and Tyler is a angel." Jayden said and Tyler looked happy.

"Wait how's that possible? Don't you guys have the same parents wouldn't you get the same powers." I asked earger to know more.

"Yes and no. We do share same parents but the Edison Group had messed with our genes. They made me more powerful and made Tyler into an angel." Wow I thought that I was messed up, but having completly different powers than planned was completly off the weird scale.

"What can angels do?" I asked, he promised to explain later but we needed to move on with intros.

"I'm 16 and I'm a werewolf, also am gay too." He held up his hands to show a another hand holding his, it was Simon's. "Simon is my boyfriend."

WHAAAAAAAAAT?

Wow that was intresting... anyways Chloe is probbley sad now. But rember I put up there that they are NOT related so humph!  
>Can't wait til I get to update! Peace love and BANANA'S (HH98 little note, haha, don't you love my little notes ^_^ anyway, it would have been up sooner if we hadn't argued as much as we did, friends are frusterating but you gotta love 'em! ^_^ until next time, remember, stay curious XD ok that was one of the cheesiest things I have ever said, never going back there again o_O)<br> 


	2. New People

A/N: Hey sorry I haven't updated I've been waiting to see Hardcore Heartbreaker98, she has been sick... And because of that I've made this the lenth of like 6 of my chapters. I was going to stop at Simon caughting them... OMG I JUST GAVE SOMETHING AWAY! Sorry read and ing out more

Disclaimer: No, just no!

(Hey its meeee! Hardcore Heartbreaker98, i'm writting the beginning :D)

DPOV

"I'll be right back Simon." I said lovingly to my boyfriend of 5 months, "I just want to scope out the area." He pouted cutely at me, I smiled a rare smile and stroked his cheek.

He smiled, "Fine," His smile turned into a smirk, "as long as I get a quick kiss." He leaned toward me while closing his eyes. We never really kissed, well, Simon kissed plenty of girls, but never a guy, he said it was kinda weird. We still don't kiss on the lips -only on the cheek- but it's not Simon that thinks it's weird anymore, it's me; I've never kissed anyone, so I'm nervous.

He was still leaning toward me; I was panicing, I still didn't know what to do! So I did the only thing I could think of, I grabbed his chin gently and turned his head to the side, I leaned down and planted a kiss to his cheek. When I pulled back Simon looked disapointed.

He pouted again and crossed his arms, "You know thats not what I meant."

I sighed "Simon, you know it's werid for me..."

"But we kiss each others cheeks and hold hands all the time!"

"Yeah, but thats not as... important."

"Not important..." He practicaly blew up, "NOT IMPORTANT? NOT FUCKING IMPORTANT? DEREK, IT'S ALWAYS IMPORTANT! IT BUILDS TRUST THAT YOUR NOT GUNNA LEAVE ME!"

My jaw practicaly fell off, he thought I was going to leave him? "Simon I would NEVER leave you!" I said while pulling him into my arms.

He hugged me back and sobbed into my shirt, "P-promise?"

"Of course." I thought of what I was going to do next, here goes nothing... I pulled him away from my chest and quickly leaned forward to gently brush my lips against his, he put his arms around my neck and crushed his lips against mine with more force.  
>It felt... wrong, like something wasn't right. I quickly pulled back and practicaly ran from the room.<p>

I ran through the woods as a wolf, sniffing around and thinking about earlier, the kiss felt so wrong, not how I imagined my first kiss to be at all, I mean I love Simon, of course, but I never imagined kissing him!

When I first met him I felt... attracted to him. I never felt that way before so I thought it was love. (Yeah doesn't really sound like Derek...)

I remeber the day like it was yesterday, the day Simon asked me out...

~~Flashback time!~~ (Really short)

Simon looked back at me and -I swear to god!- winked at me! I knew he was winking at me because I was the only one in the room. He started walking toward me, I kept my face neutral, but inside I was freaking out!

"Hey Derek," He smiled that bright blazing smile, "I was just wondering if you wanted to, you know, go out sometime..."

I shrugged and nodded, "Sure."

~~Flashback over~~ (Told ya)

After a few weeks we made it offical and started hanging out more and more.

I skidded to a stop, had I caught a scent of something? I trotted over to where I was before and sniffed around, nothing. Huh, must be my imagination. The wind shifted and I smelt it again, it was... necromancer? My pack didn't have any necromancers in it, I took off running towards my clothes and quickly changed back and got dressed. I then ran towards the scent again, necromancers were bad news. As I got closer the scent got stronger and... sweeter? It was like fresh strawberries and vanilla.

I walked up to a bush and brushed it aside, there was a small clearing behind it. In the middle of the clearing was a small figure lying on the ground, guess I found the sorce of the smell. I got closer to it and was able to tell it was a girl, she had strawberry blond hair with red streaks in it, she was also very tiny, she looked 12, but if you looked closer you were able to tell she was older, maybe 15 or 16. She looked so innocent and helpless that I just HAD to save her. I gently picked her up and started walking back to the house, I noticed a piece of hair was in her face so I brushed it back, she shifted in my arms and I froze, but she didn't wake up, instead she moved closer to me and clutched my shirt tightly in her tiny fists. My heart started pounding faster and it felt like there were butterflies in my stomach, what was this feeling? I brushed it off and continued back to the house. When I got back Simon bombed me with questions that I REALLY didn't want to answer.

I gently laid her down on the couch and grabbed a blanket and pillow for her. I told everyone I found her passed out in the woods and couldn't just leave her there.

(The rest is Emo's Love's work :)

I had heard someone try to sneek up on us.

"Hey, new girls up." She bolted to the door, stupid girl. Her hand was on the doot knob when I came in and wrapped my arms around her and took her wrist and pinned her to the wall.

"Where do you think your going?" I said and it came out as a threat.

"Where ever I fucking wanna." She snapped at me.

"And where do you propose that would be?" I smirked at her she knew I wasn't going to let her go, she showed a smile and it disapeared as soon as it had apperared

"None of your goddamn buissness!" She yelled.

"Geez, you think she'd give him more gratitude for saving her out there." I looked up to see Tori making a smart ass remark.

"What nice hair dye you have." She said looking at Simon, Simon looked hurt and I suppressed a growl when I looked at her she regreated it.

"Pfft, hun this." Simon said running his fingers through his hair, "Is aaaaall natural." He said dragging out the A. It was really cute.

"Um... mabye we could move this to the living room, so I wouldn't be pinned up agianst a wall." She said throwing daggers at my skull.

"Ohhh right," Tori said. "You need our permission now don't ya princess." She said in a cocky tone.

"Only if you wouldn't of fucking nabbed (Right...?) me you bit-" I cut them off by clearing my throat.

"Lets just go down to the lobby, and get the others Tori." She didn't object but she wasn't liking my dessison either.

We got to the lobby and I grabbed the spare rope, yes we had spare rope around the house... just in case anything like this happened. I tied her to the back of a chair and tied her wrist to the back as well. I stood back to admire my masterpeice.

"Is that really necessary?" She asked with a 'Are you kidding me?' look.

"Yea." I smirked.

"Oh yea totally, I'm some huge threat that could easily ponce on you and rip your throat out." She said sarcasticly.

"I could belive it." I meant for it to be a smart ass remark but it had a hint of seriousness

"Whatever." She said rolling her eyes her beautiful blue eyes. Wait what I have the best boyfriend ever.

"Thank god you saved me from glare eyes over here." Everyone nodded in agreement, like I did this to everyone.

"Chloe, we just wanna talk." Kit said behind her, he had startled her. She had a confuzing look on her face, she wondered how we knew her name. Kit anwsered that question. "We checked up on you when Derek found you in the woods." I tensed why would he say my name, what if she worked for the Edison Group.

"And how do I know you just 'found' me there?" She asked. She thought we were the bad guys? Ha thats funny.

"Derek smelt the necromanncer off of you." Kit said, stepping infront of her. She inmedletly started making comparing things between Simon and Kit.

"W-w-what?" She stummbled over her words... it was kinda cute.

Wolf: (Sry guys my bold button dosn't work so this is the next best thing) Dude, you know she's cute!

Human: Um... we have a BOYFRIEND!

Wolf: Yea, he's pretty cute but we can't have a mate whose the same sex as us... translation YOU CAN'T FUCK HIM! Well you can but there is something wrong. Plus Kit knows we can't have the sam sex mates. He is waiting for you to dump Simon's ass.

Human: Yes he is cute. I DON'T WANT TO FUCK HIM IN THE ASS! That would be werid, I know when I find my mate that I will have to leave Simon, but right now he's the only one I love. Now if you don't mind LEAVE!

Suprisingly he did.

"Your a necromanncer, you can see ghost talk to them raise them and have your own zombie apocalypse." He said being a little enthused as to why I could smell her.

"Shall we just start the introdutions!" The twins said in unison is was kinda cute, but not as cute as Simon.

"Ya, why not if you would just untie me and I can feel my wrists agian." She snapped at me and Kit nodded at me and I had to untie my beautiful masterpeice.

"My name is Kit I'm a sorcerer and as for my age well not even my son knows that." Kit smiled at Simon, who then stood up to do his intro.

"My name is Simon I'm Kits son, if you couldn't notice. Which you would have to be blind not to. Anyways i'm a sorcerer like my dad I'm 15 and I have a B with an itch for a traveling buddy, Tori." He motioned towards Tori. "Also I am gay." He sat back down and brushed my hand. When I didn't take it he looked sad, but I didn't want to hold his hand right now.

"Hey, princess it's me. I'm a witch 15, Simion is my dumb ass companion." She looked at the twins and they stood up at the same time, to start there intro.

It was fairly easy to tell the twins apart, usually the gay one wore guy liner. But today he didn't because he wanted to trick the new girl. The twins were about 5' 10" or 5' 10 1/2". They each soot colored hair with a blueish black hightlights, which were suprisinly naturel. They had carmel colored eyes, something that the Edison Group messed with. Other than that they were pretty much the same execpt for fashion.

"Hi, we are Tyler and Jayden. We are 16." One said the the other one spoke up.

"Or Jayden and Tyler." the other one said. " We are brothers as you can tell and one of us is gay can you tell which?" One of them asked and the boys stood right next to each other.

"Yes I can," She said and the boys looked at her shocked and went back to their normal expressions. "Tyler your the gay one." They looked shocked at her anwser.

She was right!

"How did you know that?" The asked in unison, it was cute.

"Because, Jayden has been eyeing me the hole time today and Tyler was sad when he walked in and relized I was a girl." Their confused face's turned into laughter. Then something hit me, Jayden has been eyeing her, I felt a pang of envy course through my vains.

"Wow...your really good!" The laughted some more.

"What are your powers?" She asked neverously.

"I'm a fire half-demon and Tyler is a angel." Jayden said and Tyler looked happy.

"Wait how's that possible? Don't you guys have the same parents wouldn't you get the same powers." She asked earger to know more.

"Yes and no. We do share same parents but the Edison Group had messed with our genes. They made me more powerful and made Tyler into an angel." She couldn't say anything for a moment.

"What can angels do?" She asked, he promised to explain later but we needed to move on with intros.

Simon kept on brushing my hand, on the 5th time I took it.

"I'm 16 and I'm a werewolf, also am gay too." I held up our hands to show that I was together with Simon. "Simon is my boyfriend." Her face was priceless, sadness, envy and disipointment crossed over her face.  
>_<p>

CPOV:

"He's gay." I cluched my heart and let my body sink down to the bed. I got my own room cause Tori was not sharing a room with a 'self-centered rich girl.' Ah who needs a roommate anyways. Something tickled my ear with its voice.

"Awwww to bad, but honey you could turn ANY gay man straight." I didn't hve to turn around to see who it was, because it was nobody it was a ghost.

"And what do you want?" I wasn't in the mood right now for ghost problems.

"Well since I'm dead and you can't give me what I really want," he said and winked. "I'll let you get undressed for me and put on little show."

"Well um let me think uh, NO. I'm not in the mood for you!" I spat out he seemed to careless of what I thought.

"No necro, I could just kill you and do it myself or I could let you do it and get more enjoyment out of it." He honestly thought I was going to give him any.

"No Mr. Ghost here is how it's gunna work out." He looked up at me with a questioning look. "You gunna leave me alone and never show up or I'm gunna banish you." The reason I am not afriad of him is because ghost can't physically touch me. Well I thought.

He had me pinned up agianst the wall by my throat and started unbottoning my shirt. He whispered in my ear.

"Necro, I'll do it for you and then kill you!" I'm scared I can't help it.

I heard a knock on my door and then Dereks voice, "Chloe I came to see if you were ok, and" He came into the door and blushed slightly when he relized I was only in my bra, then when he saw my purple face and sweat beads running down my face. And decided to help.

"Chloe are you ok?" He sounds worried I tried to anwser him but it came out as a moan saying,"Derek...HELP!"

He took me by the waist and put me on my bed and took off his shirt, the ghost pulled a funny joke by soaking Derek. I tried to say 'ghost' but it came out as a moan for help saying "uhhhhh". He started giveing me CPR. When I had enough oxygen to make the room stop spinning and to banish the ghost I did. I gasped for air, and Derek knew I had banished it and he layed beside me drenched in sweat and gasping for air. He gave me alot of CPR. That's why he was gasping.

"Derek... thank...you." Thats all we could manage to say before Simon burst into the room his eyes watery and knee's shakey.  
>_<p>

SPOV

We were done with introdutions, and Chloe seemed shocked that Derek was gay. It was funny watching her face turn from 'man this guys mine' to 'NO HE IS GAY' look.

I was looking for Derek and saw him go into Chloe's room, probbly to see if she was ok. I walked up to the door and heard Chloe say.

"Derek... help." But it came out as a...moan? I listened more to try to see what they were talking about I heard Derek take off his shirt. Huh thats werid. Anyways I heard mouths moving and gasping air, were they kissing? No never Derek told me he would never leave me! Then I heard Chloe's voice saying thanks to Derek. Thats when the tears started to form. I bursted in there with nothing to offer, I just needed to stop them. I saw Derek, beautiful Derek, without a shirt sweating madly gasping for air lying next to chloe with her shirt unbottoned and sweat pileing off of her gasping for air. Then when they looked up to see me I had spoken.

"Derek," my knees were wobbly. " You can't even kiss me without me begging, but you can jump into bed with this...this...this WHORE!" I paused he could just sleep with a fucking random ass person but couldn't even KISS ME! "

"You promised never to leave me, I trusted you!" and I ran out the door.

(It's meeeeee again! Hardcore Heartbreaker98! imma writting again! XD)

DPOV

"Simon!" I yelled and got off of the bed, but it was too late, he was already down the stairs and crying to the twins. SHIT! I turned towards Chloe, "This is all your fault!" I screamed at her, I picked up my shirt and started to run after Simon.  
>_<p>

(It's the real author of the story)

CPOV:

I woke up the next day. I still didn't feel good about Derek and Simon. When I woke up Tori came crashing down to my room.

"Get your ass up, we are having some new supernaturels come to the safe house." She sounded peppy... Jayden wasn't into her like a girlfriend... they triend bout it didn't work out. WAIT NEW PEOPLE WHAT IF THERE IS A REALLY HOT GUY!

"REALLY!" That came out as a statement instead of a question... oh well.

"Yea, ya blond ditz." She still dosen't like me... -_-! DAMN!

"Ok then get out I need to get ready... in other words GET THE HELL OUT!" If she could be a bitch then so could I.

"Fine, Ditzy." I. Hate. That. She left, thank god.

I got up and brushed my hair and grabed a few things, that I acutally owend, and took off. When I was done my hair was curled and I had it pulled back leaving a few strands of hair to outline my face. I grabbed my jeans -which made my ass look good- and a simple red top... ok so it was a little low cut, but it's not like I have anything to show off! Then I grabbed a pair of black convers. Then off to downstairs to were everyone else was.

Tori was dressed in a tight light purple dress on, with a black little 'cover sholder' jacket. It came up under her boobs and supported it a little more, it also had a little patteren on it. She looked cute. She had on purple eye shadow and black mascara with a foundation, that covered her blimishes, not that she had many if any. Her lips were a perfect pink. She had on silver heels, her pixie hair was straighten and was layed down and brushed off to the side.

Kit was dressed in a deep red polo, it looked good on him. He was wereing black slacks and dress shoes. I was seriously starting to think I under dressed...

Simon was wearing a red white and green polo shirt that came to the middle of his biceps making him look more cute! His hair was kinda of a 'I just got out of bed and I didn't want to comb my hair back' look.

Tyler was wearing guy liner because he couldn't get all of it off. He was wearing a BOTDF (Blood on the Dancefloor) shirt with a dark hoddie that had little skeleton's on it. He was wearing black skinny jeans. His hair was brushed and looked like silk... I wanted to touch it, but he was protective over his hair and wouldn't tell anyone. Why? I don't even know. He had purple convers. (:( I ENVY HIM!)

Jayden was wearing a regular black T-shirt, which showed off his muscles, and faded blue jeans with dark convers on. DOSE EVERYONE HERE OWN A PAIR! I USED TO BE THE ONLY ONE! His hair was tossled back and he looked hot!

Then there was Derek, Derek looked SMEXY! He was wearing a silk black shirt with a pair of dark blue jeans. Normal right? No his shirt was unbuttoned on the top showing a little chest, his pants wear hanging a little low and his shirt didn't cover everything. (IMMA FUCKING DROOLING RIGHT NOW!) You could see a little bit of his abdomen... it was hot... his hair was just normal and he was wearing combat boots that wear under his pants. I was seriouly under dressed. I was just about to run upstairs to change when the door bell went off. Damn.

"Chloe come sit in my lap, the knew kids probbly want to sit next to each other." I blushed I couldn't help it but still Jayden just told me to sit in his lap.

"K." Thats all I managed before he grabbed my waist and pulled me down, I laughed and he laughed with me. Derek glared at us, geez whats his problem.

The new people walk in there were 2 guys and 1 girl. The girl and one of the boys looked alike but the other one was just diffrent. The first thing I noticed was the girl she had porciellin skin with green eyes She had black eye shadow and mascara and light eye liner. Her hair was red with raven colored hightlights, wonder if it's naturel? Her lips were a more pinky color. She had lip percings, two on her left side. She was wearing a black, Black Viel Brides T-shirt with purple skinny jeans, purple jacket that had little female skelton face's on it, with purple convers... SERIOUSLY DOSE EVERYONE OWN A PAIR!

The next guy was the one that looked like the girl. He was HOT! He had redish hair that come down past his ears, it was wavey. He had on a pair of blue eyes, his lips were full and pink. He was wearing light blue jeans with a purple shirt. His stance was like 'im so board' and 'IMMA EXICTED' all at the same time.

The one guy who looked totally diffrent was blonde but his hair had brown highlights. His eyes were gray, he is sooo cute. He was wereing a simple brown dress shirt, and blue jeans. But he made it look hot... I caught Simon staring at him.

(A/N: PICTURES OF EVERYONE AND THEIR OUTFITS ON PROFILE!)

Kit came in. "Ok kids these are new people and I want you to share your name power and age." We all shook our heads in agreement. Kit started introdutions and everyone went. Everyone's face droped as they figured out Derek was gay... I did the same thing. Then they started there intodutions.

"Hey I'm Ivy, my name has NOTHING to do with my powers." Oh so thats her name. "I'm a fire half demon mixed with werewolf, I don't turn into a werewolf. I just have some of the same charecteristics. Like I can see, smell, sneek, growl, better than a normal person, I'm 16. Also I'm Bisexual." Oh thats great? "That means I go both ways!" Oh thats what it means. They guy that looked like her went next.

"Hi, I'm Ivy's brother. My name is Zeke, 16, I'm a full werewolf and I'm straight." Mmmmm. He was sexy, the one who looked diffrent went next.

"I'm Ivy and Zeke's brother, my name is Cory, I'm a water half demon. I'm16." He is so cute. "Also I'm gay." DANM IT ALL! :(

"Wait how are you all realatied and the same age but none of you have the same powers?" Derek voice asked.

"Oh thats easy," Ivy was saying "our mom was a whore. And we are triplets. We were all in the same litter, my mom slept with mine and Zeke's dad the same day she had sex with Cory's dad. Our dad left when he figured out that she was pregnaunt with a kid that wasn't his. Yea our mom was a whore." Thats all she said and the guys nodded in agreement. Wonder what she means by 'was'?

"Oh." Was all that I said. They looked at me. "What?" I barked.

"Nothing, it's just people don't usually so simpitly... and yea..." Was what Cory said.

"Ok, lets get sleeping arangements done." Kit said, damn I wasn't going to have my own room anymore. Neither was Tori.  
>_<p>

CPOV (after they get their rooms at dinner)

We had all sat down, and started getting served dinner. With two and a half (IDK) werewolfs we had no left overs, at all.

"So do you guys know about the Edison Group?" I asked in pure curiosity, but I wasn't preparied for their anwser.

"Yea, we were 'rasied' there after our mom just 'died'." Oh, thats horrible.

"Oh, that's horrible. I've just been on the run from them since I was 15, which has only been a year." They all looked in astonishment.

"Chloe, you remembered something?" Simon asked.

"Yea? It's werid I didn't remember anything earlier... wow that is werid." I said I crunched my eyebrow and gave up on remembering agian, and just ate some yummy hot dogs and mac and chesse. After dinner was done I went to go upstairs but Jayden stopped me.

"Chloe come here." I obyed because he was trying to be secrective, it was an epic fail.

"Yea Jayden." I asked as he shushed me and pulled me into the closet downstairs. He leaned agianst me and gently pushed me into the wall with his body, his eyes filled with lust and want, he looked down on me our chest pushed together and he spoke. I could feel his warm breath on my lips, I caught myself staring at his lips, when he spoke, you could tell he wanted something.

"Chloe, oh Chloe." Thats all he could before his lips caught mine. I was shocked that he would want to kiss ME! I gave in and wrapped my arms around his neck and he pushed against eachother, if thats even possible, and placed his hands on the lowwer part of my hips. I was WAY to caught up in the moment to hear Tori coming towards the closet and found us making out.

"EEK!" She was scared a little, I jumped away from Jayden, who didn't want to stop even if Tori was there. Tori was covering her eyes.

"TORI WHAT ARE YOU SCHREECHING AT!" Derek said, with his hearing that 'schreech' was a tornado sirion.

"Why don't you come look Fido!" Her new nickname for him. No sooner than she said that he was their and saw my beet red face and Jayden's want. He put the peices together in his head. His expression changed from confusion and annyoiness to anger and... envy?

"What the hell Jayden!" He was yelling, thats when Jayden snapped out of it.

"What, your gay why should it even matter to you!" Oh my, were the having a fight over how should own me? No thats not right no guy would dare do something like that.

"Because we don't want anyone else to end up like AMANDA!" He looked at Jayden, Jayden looked down.

"W-w-what a-a-abou-u-ut a-a-an A-a-amanda?" I was studdering because I was still in shock.

"Oh, you didn't tell her Jayden?" He was kind of amused.

"NO! She dosen't need to know about her!"

"ABOUT WHO!" I was getting upset that I didn't know this when I was part of the conversation.

"The chick Jayden got pregnant and left her, we didn't know she was pregnant until she left us to join the Edison Group. She joinned them because she couldn't handle being pregnant by herself." He was amused and I was shocked.

"Jayden, is this true?" I knew it was, but I had to have him tell me.

"Yea, but I didn't know she was pregnant, she told me she put on spell protection." He said.

"Oh, I just um will go back to my room." I shared the room with Cory because Tori was 'tired of cute guys being gay.' And what ever Tori wanted she got, Kit just gave it to her without any question, it was like she was his kid. When I got there I was shocked at what I saw on the bed next to mine... Simon was on top of Cory. They were attacking eachothers clothes, like they were poisinous, trying to take them off one another. Their limbs were intangled Simon had his hands by his pants... Cory's hands were in Simon's hair. I slammed the door and the broke apart red in the face.

"What the hell Simon!" He motioned for me to be silent. I grabbed a peice of paper and started writing so Derek and Zeke couldn't hear us.

(Cory- C Simon-S Chloe- Me (its in her POV) THEIR NOTE)

M- WHAT THE FUCK!

S- What?

M- You know damn well as me that you and Derek are going out! Why are you making out and trying TO HAVE SEX WITH CORY!

C- Well really we were just making out.

M- STILL!

S- I don't know. Ok yes I got mad at you for catching you and Derek. EVEN though he was helping you. But with Cory there is just something diffrent... I wouldn't mind haveing sex with him...

C- Awe, I would love for you to be my first!

M- -.- Nothing agianst you guys but um REALLY FUCKING STOP UNTIL YOU BREAK UP WITH DEREK!

S- What make you think I want to break up with him.

C- He has a point...

M- BECAUSE WHILE YOU TWO ARE TRYING TO GET INTO EACH OTHERS PANT DEREK IS SITTING DOWN THERE WAITING FOR SIMON TO COME DOWN! And Simon thats cheating.

C- Not if we are just fwb!

S- Yea!

M- No you guys can't be friend with benifits (fwb)

C- Why? :(

M- Because you and Derek are dating!

S- So...

M- SO, he loves you Simon.

C- Wo, I can't mess with love.

S- No he dosen't, mabye what he thinks is love is only confusion. Chloe he won't even kiss me, we have been together for 5 months.

M- If you break up with him, DON'T go to Cory. Wait about a week to tell everyone.

C- Ok, can you hold on for about a week Simon? I promise I'll give you kisses everyday and eventually, if you want, have sex...

M- GAG!

S- To Cory: Yea ^_^ and to Chloe: Do you have something agianst gay's?

C- NO IT'S JUST I ALSO HAVE TO READ THE NOTE AND ITS LIKE A BROTHER TELLING YOU HE WAS HAVING SEX WITH HIM GF/BF!

S and C- Ok... Keep the note.

(end of note)

They handed me the note and Simon took off and Cory sat there on his bed.  
>_<p>

A/N: Ya sorry about the waiting and um about the cliffy... also remember Ivy Zeke and Cory's faces are on my profile... everyone's outfits are on their to. Because honestly would it kill you to open up another tab and just go to my profile!

.com/search?q=cocktail+dresses&hl=en&biw=1017&bih=437&gbv=2&tbm=isch&source=lnt&tbs=ic:specific,isc:purple&sa=X&ei=qU4bT9-gA4ruggeyh4njCg&ved=0CCMQpwU -Tori's dress 


	3. Words With A Deeper Meaning

**A/N: Ok, sorry I have not updated but I've been backed up on homework and reading some fanfictions... I'm a hypercritic... I tell my favorite authors to update faster... but I don't and I'm sorry... I GOT A NEW PUPPY! Sorry just thought I would share that.**

**Disclaimer:... do I even have to say it...**

**Ch. 3 Words With A Deeper Meaning.**

**IPOV: (Ivy)**

We got our new rooms today. I was with... Tori? I think that's her name. However, she seems like a total bitch... Well how else would you have women? Ya, I know 'Bad Ivy falling for someone who isn't bisexual or Lesbian!' but I cannot help it, she is everything a woman could ask for. She is demanding yet gentle, beautiful yet powerful. I like her A LOT! But whatever... We were in the room just talking, much to my disappointment, when she started bombing me with questions.

"So, Ivy um how did you end up here?" She was kinda curious.

(A/N: LOL IT'S THE NAME!)

"Um... well really I was working my corner of town when Kit pulled up and asked if I wanted a nice place to live with people like me. At first I thought he was so kinda old creeper, then he did a little magic for me and I knew I had to get my brothers." I said, a little embarrassed.

"The corner?" Oh, I didn't mean to use whore terms.

"Oh... I was a prostitute, and a stripper... I was working my late shift after the strip joint and well that's when Kit showed up." I was SO embarrassed

"Oh..." Damn now, I must seem like a slut. "Um, just so you know Ivy, I don't think you're a slut. I had problems like that... well not like THAT but kinda close I guess..." Well at least she did not think I was a slut or a whore!

I pulled her into a hug. I didn't mean to, but when you tell someone a secret and they accept you, you just can't not hug them. She froze up, then I remembered the Bisexual thing and well went to pull away, but she wrapped her arms around me and pulled me even closer. We pulled apart and my face was red.

"Um, Tori?"

"Yea?" She turned around.

"What do you guys do for fun around here?" I was BOARD out of my freakin mind. She got an evil look in her eyes and grabbed my wrist and lead me down stairs

(Still in Ivy's POV but it's about 1 hour later and they, or Tori, have rounded everyone in the living room.)

"Ok, well since all of you are here, and NOT sucking on each other's faces." She looked over at Chloe who was beat red. "I thought we would have a fun night of singing!" She sounded so excited... The rest however just moaned and groaned.

"Tori I don't want to!" This came from Simon's mouth.

"To fuckin bad I'm bored and I want to sing with all of you." She said it with a smile, and looked at me.

About 15 minutes of fighting we all agreed that we would all go, unfortunately I had to go first... I hate singing in front of people they make me nervous...

The music started, I loved this song, I was swaying my hips side to side with the slow beat. I spinned in a circle. Then the lyrics came in.

**~Mad World- Gary~**

_All around me are familiar faces_

_Worn out places, worn out faces_

Ahh was so that true.

_Bright and early for their daily races_

_Going nowhere, going nowhere_

_Their tears are filling up their glasses_

_No expression, no expression_

This reminded me of all my 'customers' and how they would just fuck and leave, sometimes they didn't pay.

_Hide my head I want to drown my sorrow_

_No tomorrow, no tomorrow_

My favorite part was the chorus.

_And I find it kinda funny_

_I find it kinda sad_

I smiled and frowned, might as well act it out.

_The dreams in which I'm dying_

_Are the best I've ever had_

This is true; sometimes I wish I was dead. So I wouldn't have to deal with a horrible beating of words around me. Because words go deeper than the skin.

_I find it hard to tell you_

_I find it hard to take_

_When people run in circles_

_It's a very, very mad world mad world _

It is! If you think about it. What is your daily purpose, your daily needs or wants, do you ever truly get them. No. You run in a circle until your old enough to understand that. Lucky for me I figured it out at an earlier age. Just like I figured out that love doesn't exist.

_Children waiting for the day they feel good_

_Happy Birthday, Happy Birthday_

_And I feel the way that every child should_

_Sit and listen, sit and listen_

That lucky child... I never had a birthday party or a toy... My life was giving people their 'birthday present' or, me.

_Went to school and I was very nervous_

_No one knew me, no one knew me_

Ha, I wish I was well known with in my school as the schools easiest or slut, whore, bitch, you get the point

_Hello teacher tell me what's my lesson_

_Look right through me, look right through me_

_And I find it kinda funny_

_I find it kinda sad_

_The dreams in which I'm dying_

_Are the best I've ever had_

_I find it hard to tell you_

_I find it hard to take_

_When people run in circles_

_It's a very, very mad world ... mad world_

_Enlarging your world_

_Mad world _

My eyes started leaking a clear liquid, I did not even notice until I thought of the past life I HAD to live. I was in a happy kinda of sad mood. I ran upstairs to grab my 'friend' the one who made everything all right and ran to the bathroom. I didn't even notice Chloe until it was too late.

**CPOV: When she followed Ivy into the bathroom**

I saw Ivy fun up to her and Tori's room. I was not ready for what I saw.

I walked up into the bathroom, because that's where I heard crying, and found Ivy leaning over the sink and the sink was died a red pink color. I saw her crying and went to comfort her. She was kneeling on her knee's **(DUH!)** and she was holding her arm in pain. I was sure Derek smelt the blood as well as Zeke. I think that's his name.

"Ivy are you ok?" I was hoping she would let me help. She seemed shocked that I was there. "Ivy?" She didn't answer the first or second time. I was about to say her name when reality hit her and she answered.

"What… Why… Why are you in here!" Wait she was yelling at me! Oh no this is wrong. I was trying to help her.

"I came up here to check if you were alright, everyone said this was usual but I need to make sure you were ok." I stated

"Yes Chloe, I'm fine. I just needed to um wash my hands I cut them on the way up here." She was looking dead in my eyes. She was a good liar. But in her eyes I saw how bad she wanted to tell someone what she was REALLY doing.

"No." What was I saying.

"No what?"

"That's not what you were doing! I want to know why you are c-" She muffled my mouth with her hand. And she took it off. She made the motion of '_shhhh'_. Then I made the motion of cutting my wrist. She shook her head yes.

"Do you really want to know Chloe? Do you really want to know what drives me into this depression that anyone else would have already done it?" She asked with pleading eyes. And I shook my head yes, franticly.

She got a piece of paper. I was confused, until I remembered we have two werewolf's in the house, not counting her.

_Chloe, our mom left us at the age of 3. We were happy, but she gave us up like trash. I always kept my head high, through anything, until she gave us up to the EG_. _It brought tears to our eyes. They tested us. They test our strength. They tested Cody's will power. They tested his will power, and his powers, on how long he could see me and Zeke's pain through the glass. I cried my eyes out the pain was worse than any pain a living bean could go through. We were 3 and they 'probed' us inside our bodies to 'check' and see if we were growing right. Around the time I turned 12 the guards had been told to keep and eye on us. Eventually the guards got board because they had to 'babysit' a bunch of freaks. I was the only girl… They rapped me every night. Made me do things a 12 year old shouldn't even know what means. They made me just lay their and let them 'work' so they wouldn't harm me or my brothers. Sometimes they would pay me… One of them told me if I 'helped' him willing then he would help us escape. I believed him… I was 14. He lied to me. I didn't escape until I was 15…that was because Cody had perfected his knotting water. And because Zeke had fully changed that night because he saw another guard rape me. After that I had pretty much became an expert in sex. My brothers got all the jobs a 15 year-old could get. But no place would hire me. So I did the only thing I knew how to do. I got a fake ID and started working for a stripping joint. When I wasn't doing that, or sleeping and eating, I was being a prostitute. Some of them wouldn't even pay me for my assists. Kit found me and he gave me this nice place, but I'm in love with someone who could never love me._

I had tears in my eyes by the second sentence… I pulled her into a hug and we didn't say a word. Not even about the person she loved, she seemed thankful for that. We went downstairs, after we cleaned up her blood, and everyone was focused on their song. Except for Derek.

**DPOV: ~I will not bow- by Breaking Benjamin.~**

After Chloe went upstairs everyone started to pick songs. I listened and heard them talking I wasn't paying attention until I heard Chloe crying. I was about to jump up and see what had her crying. Until I heard them hug and clean something up and walk down the stairs. No one had picked their songs so I guess I was next. I picked my for Chloe and Simon. Simon because he needed to know I was in charge. And Chloe because she needed to know that I was in charge of Simon and I could and would leave him if it meant I get to…. Never mind.

_Fall!_

_Now the dark begins to rise  
>Save your breath, it's far from over<em>

I fucking love this song.

_Leave the lost and dead behind  
>Now's your chance to run for cover<em>

I smirked because Chloe tensed when I mentioned the dead. Gota love this chick… Wait did I say love?__

_I don't wanna change the world  
>I just wanna leave it colder<em>

I would say I'm succeeding.

_Light the fuse and burn it up  
>Take the path that leads to nowhere<br>_

Nowhere, if I could disappear that easily and go to nowhere I would be a more peaceful man.

_All is lost again  
>But I'm not giving in<br>_

I've made to much progress to slow down.

_I will not bow  
>I will not break<br>I will shut the world away_

I do a good job.

_I will not fall  
>I will not fade<br>I will take your breath away_

I want to take her breath through the hot movements of my…. Bad thoughts… it's the stupid fucking wolf. I know it is.

No it's no me it's all you buddy, even though I wouldn't mind doing that to her every night…. Concentrate on singing please. My wolf was annoyed! Ha! That's a good one.__

_Fall_

_Watch the end through dying eyes  
>Now the dark is taking over<em>

A.k.a the wolf inside me.

_Show me where forever dies  
>Take the fall and run to Heaven<em>

She is beautiful and she should not go to heaven… so soon.__

_All is lost again  
>But I'm not giving in<em>

_I will not bow  
>I will not break<br>I will shut the world away  
>I will not fall<br>I will not fade  
>I will take your breath away<em>

If I could only do what was right and not mess everything up all the time. I wish it was that simple.

__

_And I'll survive, paranoid  
>I have lost the will to change<br>And I'm not proud, cold-blooded fake  
>I will shut the world away<em>

I will only open up to one person… that's my mate… but I haven't found her yet. I wish she was already here and I wish she was in front of me.

Just as I said that, in my head, Chloe sat _**IN FRONT **_ of me.__

_Open your eyes!_

_I will not bow  
>I will not break<br>I will shut the world away  
>I will not fall<br>I will not fade  
>I will take your breath away<em>

_And I'll survive; paranoid  
>I have lost the will to change<br>And I'm not proud, cold-blooded fake  
>I will shut the world away<em>

_Fall!_

I was on my knee's. I had a good expression on my face mixed with realization… was Chloe Sanders my mate?

I didn't have time to think because Tori almost ripped my arm off going for the microphone.

**TPOV: ~Pearl- Katy Perry~**

The music started… I was getting in motion. The people here need to know that I wasn't always like this. I got abused to. Not just verbal, my ex-boyfriend, James, would beat me. He liked seeing me in pain, after he was done beating me for not making him look better, and not abusive, he would hold me and promise never to do it again. He always did it again. He was my 'love', we would always act like a real happy couple and he always treated me nicely until he would get a little to high or a little to drunk. He loved me, well I thought he did. When someone discovered that I was being beat they took me out of there and put him in prison. Ya he was 19 and I was 16 big deal. So I blocked the world out, focused on my powers and just faced the fact, until I decided that it was best just to block people out. Until they could earn my trust. So I don't trust people, except Kit, he was like a fatherly figure, he was always like a dad, he treated me like a daughter. But I could probley never trust a living male species.

_She is a pyramid  
>But with him she's just a grain of sand<br>This loves too strong like mice and men_

_Squeezing out the life that should be laid in_

_She was a hurricane cane cane cane cane  
>But now she's just a gust of wind<em>

I remember when James said that I would never amount to anything worthy or living for.

_She used to set the sails of a thousand ships  
>Wasn't for us to be reckoned with<em>

I use to be like this. Always on the edge, always studying, you never messed with me because my boyfriend (ex) would kick your ass and I would burn it.__

_She could be a statue of liberty  
>She could be a Joan of Arc<em>

I was and I would be like that, forever, now my bitchyness came in handy when I had 'people' to 'deal' with. James was just using me for sex and my powers with the Edison Group.

_But he's scared of the light that's inside of her  
>So he keeps her in the dark<em>

He wasn't scared of the light, he wanted to put it out never for it to be seen again. He made me do terrible things, to horrible I forgot them when I came to this safe house.__

_Oh She used to be a pearl Oh...  
>Yeah she used to rule the world...Oh<em>

Still do, just not as good as I use to with James, James was a great man, besides the beatings. I never understood the life that women could stand of beatings, until I was granted of living that life, note the sarcasm.

_Can't believe she's become a shell of herself_

I'm use to being used. So I don't let anyone in. Unless I can have complete control over them. I'm a bitchy witch, sue me.

_Cause she used to be a pearl_

_She was unstoppable_

I use to use my kindness. I know me kind ha ha yea right. But I was a kind person with James, he was a kind person to. I was unstoppable because I never hurt anyone. I used my innocentness to an advantage. I know me innocent. But it was true. Now I use my powers to my advantage.

__

_Moved fast as light could never avalanche  
>But now she's stuck dark deep in cement<br>Wishing that they never ever met_

I never wanted to meet a person like him. But when your surrounded by people who do the same, you want to fit in. No matter how hard you try everyone wants to fit in somewhere. Even Derek, I know it he might think so not but he does.__

_She could be a statue of liberty..  
>She could be a Joan of Arc...<br>But he is scared of the light that's inside of her ..  
>So he keeps her in the dark<em>

He did keep me in the dark. Once I wasn't aloud out of the house because one of HIS friends hit on ME! He beat me again that day. His 'methods' were one of the reasons I despise the Edison Group. __

_Oh She used to be a pearl Oh  
>Yeah...she used to rule the world...Oh<br>Can't believe she's become a shell of herself  
>Cause she used to be a...<em>

Pearl, I added that mentally. I think it would sound better that way.__

_Do you know that there's a way out_

_There's a way out_

_There's a way out_

_There's a way out  
><em> 

There was. It's called 'Get the fuck out!' and believe me it fuckin worked. I was never, and won't ever, be held down by a man like James. He was the one that caused me this. I hope Ivy gets the message and takes it to heart.

_You know how to be held down_

_Be held down _

_Be held down _

_Be held down..._

I got down on my knees and I put my head down.__

_Coz I used to be a shell..._

_Yeah I led and ruled my world..._

_My world _

_Oh yeah_

When I said 'Oh yeah' I my voice grew stronger and I looked up and got off my knees.. No one would ever rule my perfect planet again.__

_But I woke up and grew strong and I can still go on.._

_And No one can take my _

_Oh..._

_You don't have to be a shell_

_No..._

_Your the one that rules your world_

_Oh_

_You are strong and you'll learn_

_You know you can still go on_

_And you'll always be a pearl_

I looked straight at Ivy. She read my eye motions. I felt something I haven't in a long time. Understandment. I felt something else warm and wet slide down my cold cheek and rest on my chin and fall to the 'stage'. __

_She is unstoppable_

I finished the song and told someone else to go.

**SPOV: ~Dirty Little Secret- by All American Rejects~**

Tori cried. Tori Sue Enright fucking cried. I had to get over that because she handed me the microphone.

I went up to the I-pod that everyone was getting their song's from. I found one that matched the feelings I'm having right now.

_Let me know that I've done wrong  
>When I've known this all along<br>I go around a time or two  
>Just to waste my time with you<em>

_Tell me all that you've thrown away  
>Find out games you don't wanna play<br>You are the only one that needs to know_

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
>(Dirty little secret)<br>Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret  
>(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)<br>My dirty little secret_

_Who has to know  
>When we live such fragile lives<br>It's the best way we survive  
>I go around a time or two<br>Just to waste my time with you_

_Tell me all that you've thrown away  
>Find out games you don't wanna play<br>You are the only one that needs to know_

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
>(Dirty little secret)<br>Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret  
>(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)<br>My dirty little secret_

_Who has to know  
>The way she feels inside (inside)<br>Those thoughts I can't deny (deny)  
>These sleeping thoughts won't lie (won't lie)<br>And all I've tried to hide  
>It's eating me apart<br>Trace this life out_

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
>(Dirty little secret)<br>Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret  
>(Just another regret)<em>

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
>(Dirty little secret)<br>Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret  
>(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)<br>My dirty little secret  
>Dirty little secret<br>Dirty little secret_

_Who has to know  
>Who has to know<em>

I looked at Derek to see him looking at Chloe. He didn't hear anything. So he won't notice that I was staring at Cody. Cody was amazing. He treated me like Derek didn't. Derek is a good boyfriend… but Cody is a BETTER boyfriend. He understands.

**~Since I don't want to write anyone else's I'm gunna skip ahead of this and move to after dinner where everybody is board out of there mind.~**

**Chloe's POV**

Everyone sat in the middle of the room… board to death… death… I shivered and Derek looked away from Simon to me. He was sad. Sad? If one thing I know is that Derek Souza does **not** share emotions. So why did he look like that? I didn't have much time to think because Tori's voice erupted the peaceful silence.

"What do you bums wanna do?" Well way to convince us hang out with you.

"I don't know. At this point I'll do anything." Simon erupted from the chair. Tori had on the slightest evil smirk, and that's when she spoke of the horrid game.

"Let's play truth or dare!" She smiled at me. Guess like I'm stuck with this or nothing. Let's just hope she doesn't play like the other kids, strip play, bad bad memories…

**A/N: Anyone have any dares? I will listen I have a bunch but you and me both like long chapters so I need a lot of them, help? Btw this is 21 page's long on Micro, it's pretty awesome. Anyways ya so um give me some truth or dare's. Thanks love!**


	4. I DARE YOU!

**Hey! What surprised that I could update so early? Well you have little confidence in me don't you! Well to be honest I really have nothing better to do and it's spring break so that means I only get like 5 hours of sleep, so I have a lot of time to update!.**

**XX-Fire-Girl-XX****- You make me upset because you turned off your PM… I was going to thank you but now I can't. So I hope you read this and except my graditutude. **

**born2danceforever- Since yours was not logged in, I thought instead of PM you why don't I just say thanks in my next chapter! Hope you think it's ok? **

**And to the rest of you who either review or favorite or alert (ed) thank you for just looking at my stories! I feel blessed to know that at least someone cares enough to just help me… Well this is quite a touching moment… and I just ruined it didn't I? Sorry! Anyways here is the next chapter that has a but load of fun in it! I was going to stop when Kit got the dare to- *Friend muffles mouth* DON'T GIVE IT AWAY YOU IDIOT! **

**Sorry friend.**

**Disclaimer- Must I even tell you? I do? Well you must be stupid to think my crummy armature writing is as good as the wonderful Kelly Armstrong!**

**CPOV- P.S it will always be in Chloe's POV until someone gets dared or truth(ed) to do something.**

I don't know how long we all sat in the living room. Everyone was staring at someone else to go. Derek sat next to Simon, who sat next to Cody, on the big couch. I sat next to Jayden on the little couch. And Tori sat in the chair. Ivy sat on the arm of the chair Tori was sitting in. Zeke was sprawed out over the floor, next to Tyler, in front of the TV.

Everyone wanted to go, but no one wanted to go first.

"All right, since we are all big ass pussy's, and doesn't want to go first, I'll explain the rules a little." Ugh please Tori don't be strip game! "It's quite easy, if you don't do your dare you must A) Tell something completely embarrassing about you, or B) take off an article of clothing." Damn I was seriously regretting to just wear t-shirt and pants.

"What about if we don't want to say the truth?" Tyler was good at asking the questions I really didn't know.

"Don't worry bout it, I'll put up a truth spell and if you lie, well we will know. I wonder if I would get in trouble with the law for that?" She had a evil grin planted on her face. "Oh well! Well since no one wants to go first I will." Please don't be me. Please don't be me.

"Ch- No Jayden." She had that evil glint in her eyes. "Truth, or dare?" He glint was getting bigger.

"Dare." He said matching her glint.

"I dare you to go up to Kit and tell him your pregnant." Really that was it? She would have to do better for me. But it shocked Jayden white.

"O…k." Was all that could fit through his mouth.

JPOV: (Yes I understand he is a guy, just watch. By the way this actually happened to a GUY YES MALE GENDER! I know parents are stupid.

Out of everything she could have asked me to do, she just had to say that! She put up a spell which aloud them to see and hear everything I did. Why didn't I remove an article of clothing, simple, today was the day that I ran out of boxers. I didn't want to wear the same old nasty one's so I just went without.

"Kit?" He had no idea.

"Ya Jayden?"

"I, I" breath. "I THINK I AM PREGNANT!" His grin vanished and he looked red in the face.

"You. Go. To. Your. Room. Don't. Come. Out." I could tell he was holding anger in.

"But Kit I'm a g-" he cut me off.

"I SAID GO DAMNIT!" He fucking exploded. I turned and left. I could hear the rest of them having a laughing fit. I felt like a puppy being whipped. I entered my room hoping they were having fun.

**(Poor Jayden! LMFAO! That actually happened to a friend as his dad grounded HIM until the baby was born. Then he came to his sense (30 minutes later) and told him that he shouldn't do that and he was ungrounded. This is way to stupid to make up. I'm serious to.)**

CPOV:

Wow he actually believed him. That was hilarious.

"Wow that was unbelievable." Derek just had to let out his two sense.

"Tori good one!" I said high fiving her.

"Now we are going clock wise, so Cody it's your turn." Cody was to busy clutching to Simon and his gut to notice. But composed himself and looked at Tyler. Time to attack the other half.

"Tyler, truth or dare?" Tyler didn't know what to do. He was new, but if he sinked to Tori standards then he would meet the same fate as his brother, which Kit still thinks he is pregnant. On the other hand if he picks truth he may have to say something embarrassing.

"T-t-t-truth?" He was in for in now. Cody had the evil glint in his eyes.

"Have you ever jerked off? And if so to who?" Tyler's face turned a shade of red that would have tomatoes running for their money.

"Uhhhhhhhh." He was so red. "Mabye." All the girls squealed and the guys laughed.

"WHO!" I really wanted to know and thank god Cody asked.

"Thank goodness Jayden isn't here. Fine it was my ex-boyfriend James." All the girls awwwed and the guys just laughed. Tyler couldn't have got'n anymore embarrassed so I stood up for him.

"Guys stop laughing at him! He has enough guts to say it! And you CANNOT tell us girls that each of you haven't at least once." That stilled their laughter, Tyler looked at me thankfully, all the guys rubbed there necks and chorused 'yea…'

"Oh my god! Chloe you just got all the guys to admit that they have jerked off! Wonder to who?" Screamed Ivy. It was Simon's turn.

"Tori! Truth or d-"

"DARE!"

"Kiss Zeke on the mouth for at least 35 seconds." Ivy went white, Tori didn't seem to mind. Zeke sat up and Tori straddled him.

"Zeke kiss back so she won't be lonely just kissing you." He nodded.

TPOV:

I just have to kiss him for 35 seconds. He has to kiss back so it won't be awkward. I straddled him and put my hands behind his head and leaned down to kiss him. He kissed back immediately.

10 seconds: This is amazing.

20 seconds: Please don't make me stop

30 seconds: No only 5 more seconds. I don't want it to end!

ZPOV: 5 seconds left.

4 left: Please.

3 left: Don't.

2 left: Stop.

1 left: Ever.

She didn't pull back after the time was over. I grabbed her around the waist and pulled her close to me and continued to kiss. Until a little water flipped into my face. I looked up to see everyone staring at us in shock. I blushed and looked at Tori. She kissed me one last time and got up off me and sat down beside me, I grabbed her hand.

"Ok…?"

CPOV: Just after.

Ok. They kissed for like 3 minutes before Cody got some water and made it fly towards their face's. They broke apart FINALLY! Looks like Tori got a guy. It was Derek's turn.

"Tori even though you just went I think you enjoyed that to much. So truth or dare?"

"Dare wolf-boy." She announced.

"Give Zeke a lap dance." She smiled and Zeke looked freighted.

ZPOV: AGAIN!

Again, really I was going to have sex with her next dare she does. She climbed on top of me. It felt good. She rubbed her body against me and I felt little George **(HA HA HE NAMED IT!) **getting some growth. I think she felt it to because she continued. I had a hard on, and I was so getting Derek for this! I kept her on my lap so my boner wouldn't show. She felt it and leaned in to it. That made me growl.

"Ok since me and Tori got picked on just now IN A ROW! I'm gunna do two of them ok?" They nodded.

"Derek, pick dare or it will be more embarrassing." He nodded his head. "Take off your shirt." He looked at me weird before doing so. Every girl and gay guy in the room gasped, so I'm the only one who didn't. Werewolf's are very well built. So everyone was looking at his abs. Even Tori, but wait till she saw me.

"Chloe truth or dare? It would be wiser to pick dare." I lied.

"D-d-dare?" I grinned mischievously. She knew that she made a mistake.

"Give Derek a lap dance, and sit on him until this game is over." I smirked Derek froze and Chloe looked priceless. "What's a matter? You guys shy?" Derek regained his composure. He gave Simon a sorry smile. He looked like he was going to die if he couldn't get his laughter out. Thank god Jayden wasn't here to see this. He would probably have my head.

CPOV: **(A/N: My friend gave me a lap dance and I mixed what she did to how I've seen it done. If you don't like it suck a big fata juicy PICKLE!)**

Fuck, fuckfuckfuck! No the gay guy, that's hot, I have to give a lap dance and sit in his lap. I got up and walked over and sank down on his lap. I grinded against him and drew up my body rubbing my waist, and lower, on his chest putting my boobs in his face. I sank back down rocking back and forth. Putting my chest to his chest and slowly bringing my chest back and up and doing the rest with my middle region. Then sunk down and back up. Then I turned around and sat on his lap, but what shocked me was 1) He had a MASSIVE boner. 2) Jayden was in the doorway looking at me.

JPOV:

Kit came upstairs and let me be ungrounded. He figured out I was a guy. DUH! Anyways I went downstairs to see Chloe climb on top of Derek and started giving him a lap dance. She was done and she sat on his lap and looked at me. I looked like this 'O.O'. I cannot believe she just gave him a lap dance. Who ever did this I was going to have there head!

"Welcome back Jayden. We have all been tortured except Simon, Ivy and Cody." Tori said. She better not be responsible for this. "Well my torture was more fun. Tyler's wasn't but Chloe stood up for him, didn't you Chloe?" Chloe was to shocked to answer.

"Kit said that he will be down her to supervise this game when I told him I was dared to do it." That got a lot of groans.

"Speaking of me. Why did you dare him that Tori?" Kit walked in and everyone got quiet.

"I thought I would be funny." She smiled sweetly at him. "Do you wanna play with us? I promise we won't do any more dares like that." She smiled brightly.

"No more lap dances." Chloe said. She was still in shock. Then Kit saw her on Derek and was going to question, but decided against it.

"No, I'll just supervise." Tori got a evil glint in her eyes, again.

"Nope. If your in here you have to play it's a rule." She smiled. He smiled right back.

KPOV:

Was Tori threating me? Damn that girl has nerve.

"Sure." I grinned at sat next to Zeke. Tori looked threaten then she looked pleased.

"Kit, truth or dare?" Zeke addressed me

"Truth?"

"Have you ever went to a prostitute?" They all had glinting eyes, even Simon.

"No." Then all of a sudden a surge of pain went up my back up to my spinal cord, then I screamed a silent scream and coughed up blue sparks.

"LIAR!" Tori screeched.

"Damn truth spell." I coughed and all the teens were just staring at me, I don't know if it was because of the pain, or of the prostitute.

"Well at least we know that he has." Tori smirked.

"Well to be honest I have but it was to get somebody here." I said and then another shot of pain went through me. "And to do um, stuff?" The pain went away.

"Like what?" Simon asked.

"Hey you only told me that I had to say if I did, not what I did!" I was NOT telling them.

"Fine." He huffed.

"Simon." He was so getting paid back for snickering.

"Dare dad." Wrong choice.

"Kiss Ivy." I smirked he was white.

"Dad that's not appropriate."

"And talking about prostitutes is?" I caught him.

"Fine."

SPOV:

My dad didn't enjoy my comebacks evidently. I looked at Ivy in the crème colored chair, she looked just as nervous as I did. I went over and gave her a look that said 'I'm-only-doing-this-because-I-have-to look. I took her face and franticly put a little kiss on her mouth. I let go of her face and sat back down next to Cody and Derek.

"Son, I never said you had to kiss her on the lips." Dad smirked and I got super pissed, Derek grabbed my hand and squeezed my hand gently, but I wanted nothing more than to jump into Cody's arms.

I looked at dad and gave him a evil, evil, glare.

CPOV:

Simon looked ready to disinherited from his dad. He had steam pouring out of his ears and his face was so red with anger that I almost laughed, almost.

CPOV: (Cody)

I was pissed at Kit. So pissed that I knew what my next option would be, since Ivy had it next I couldn't do it, but I will.

IPOV:

I really want Tori to kiss me, but I want to embarrass Cody. Let's go with Cody.

"Cody, truth or dare?" He looked shocked that I was picking him. I knew he was debating weather or not to pick truth, after seeing what happened to Kit, I think he will chose dare.

"Dare." HA I KNEW IT!

"I dare you to tell everyone how many girls you could have got pregnant." I smiled. I knew that he had be straight before he was gay.

"Really Ivy? Right now you have to bring that up!" He looked scared and pissed.

"Yep." I smiled with my shit eating grin.

"Fine! I could have possibly, maybe, got 7 girls pregnant." He was kinda shy.

"What a man-whore." Ah leave it to Tori to state the obvious.

"HEY! To be fair I as drunk 5 of those times!" He was digging his grave with Kit.

"So you abused liquor while you were underage?" Kit was kinda puzzled.

"Well, um, yea?" Kit didn't know one of the 2 that was left he was high.

"So the other 2 were voluntary?" Chloe asked.

"Uh, well, um… you see only 1 was voluntary. The other one I was kinda on illegal substances?" He smiled a little smile at the end. Ya, so not making it with Kit.

"Do you do any of the substances anymore?" Kit.

"N-n-no! I don't do that anymore!" He's right. Even though the truth spell was still up, Kit didn't believe him.

"Well I think that's enough for today." Kit said clapping his hands. There was some moaning and groaning, but mostly 'yay's' from them.

"Til next time," Tori? "beautiful." WTF! Why the hell did she just do that.

**UH OH! Why do you think she did it? I don't know, I think I used everyone's idea's (and then some). So you should press the little button on the bottom of this page, it says 'review'! You should push it and tell me how much you hated this! Anyways I really like the stories about how Simon finally finds love, and well I want to write one but I'm not sure if I should… (yet) Should I? The girl won't be one to fall for guys, she is the total opposite of him (OPPOSITES ATTRACT!) and all that fun shit! Anyways tell me what I should do and what you think about this chapter! Anything you want me to do? I know what I'm gunna do but from here to there I need stuff to happen or the story might seem rushed, so ya click that button! **


	5. HELP!

**A/N: Hey this is Curious…. I was wondering what you think I should do for this? Do you even like it? I know some don't… But please at least tell me if I should continue… Or? Well thanks hope you're not TO disappointed to see this is only a AUTHORS NOTE!**

**~Peace It Baby~**


	6. Memory, Derek Finds Out

A/N: Sorrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrry

Dedicated to SnowWhite1846 – for leaving it up to me and to pressuring me! Thanks!

BANG!

"What the hell was that?" I asked Tori.

"How am I suppose to know?" I rolled my eyes. And right as I was about to five a smart ass comment I see Cory run down the stairs to a the Faust and turning it on and pulling up a lot of water for a weapon.

"CORY!" He gulped.

"DEREK! DON'T TOUCH HIM!" Guess he found out… Well fuck…

"What the hell are you doing with MY boyfriend, in MY room, in MY fucking bed! MAKING OUT AND TRYING TO GO AT IT LIKE FUCKING RABBITS!" He was royally pissed

"Geez Derek I knew you were dense. But this is a whole new level." I heard Tori say before I gave her a look telling her don't.

"Did you know about this?" Tori nodded. Well I'm fucked.

"And you DIDN'T TELL ME?!" He practically roared. I flinched.

"Well duh dumb shit!" She rolled her eyes.

"WHY THE FUCK NOT!" I saw Simon and Cody flinch. While putting on the clothes Simon brought down.

"She told me not to." My eyes widened. No. NO NONONONONONONO!

"Who." His voice was calm and deadly

"Chloe." By the time he turned to face me I was out of my seat and running into the forest.

-flashback, or is it?-

"Come on Chloe it won't hurt much." The little teen whimpered behind a blonde that held love in her voice.

"Get that brat over here! I haven't got all day!" Snapped a cold blonde women.

"Chloe, you want to stop the bad people right?" The small girl nodded.

"Then you have to do this, it will enhance your powers and you'll lose all of-"

**So what do you think so loses? Tell me in your REVIEW!**


	7. Old Faded Memories

**A/N: Ok. I'm wanted to talk to my Guest reviewer. I wanted to thank you, but. The thing is, if I wasn't gay how is this story still bad? By the way, I'm bisexual. So it's still kind of offensive, but everyone is entitled to their own opinion, just some don't deserve to have one. Honestly how was that not supposed to be non offensive? To anybody? Please leave me another review and tell me, because that would be amazing to see your point on things.**

O/Flashback(or is it)/O

Blonde. Just long flowing hair. Correction. Long _beautiful _blonde flowing hair.

That was all I remember of her… Of my mother. Well before I was taken here.

Here? No body knows where it is. Not even the one who brought me here. My aunt Lauren.

She keeps letting that mean lady give me shots. Today I think I'm getting more. But I can't help but wonder where daddy is?

Oh well. Here I go.

*After Shots*

"That's a good girl Chloe." Said the nice blonde lady.

"Thank you. I'm sorry but I seem to have forgotten your name." The little blonde girl said. The lady started to tear up.

"My name is Lauren, but you can call me aunt Lauren if you want." She looked at the mean women in the room.

"I thought the effects weren't going to be effective in a while." She sounded like she was crying.

"She has already had 5 treatments. You can't expect her to not have some sort of memory lose can you?" The mean lady stood there.

"What am I losing?" I questioned. And they just stood there.

What am I doing here? Wait who am I?

What's happing to me?

**So what's going to happen? And my Guest review please review again? **


	8. Idonthaveagoodnameforthischapteriloveyou

**A/N: um…. Yeah… I can explain! So when we packed my moms boyfriend thought it would be a good idea to pack my CHARGER and LAPTOP separately… and I still don't have internet, but that is soon to change.**

**I love you**

**?POV**

This better work. It has to work. I need to penetrate their forces. Is she innocent enough to gain their trust? The harder one is going to be the damn _mutt. _We really should have killed them off while we had the chance… If only they had listened to me we wouldn't be going through this terrible headache. Why do pathetic creatures always have the strongest will power? Our worlds could've been combined, if it wasn't for the damn wolfs…

I can just imagine his blood flowing down his throat. His look of despair as I lick the fresh wounds, when I take chunks of flesh. His tan body going pale from blood lose. His scream, or what would've been if I wouldn't out his vocal cords. His eyes draining of color, twitching from nerves. If I'm lucky, vomit would have been coated all over his clothing. His guts hanging out, barley by a suck in.

Oh, and her. We're only supposed to use her for information, but I've already promised the boys a go around with her. After they finish with their _deeds_ I'll just kill her. She has trained so hard, it would be the best to break her. My hand would feel absolutely fantastic coated in red pulling her guts out through her back. Just thinking of it makes me want to penetrate their forces sooner. Just a little while longer…

**SORRY FOR THE DELAY!** n


End file.
